Level 3
Level 3 is the third level in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. It takes place on October 27, with the player taking on the role of Lisa as the level's protagonist. Level 3 takes place in the harbor area of Springfield and focuses on finding Bart. Despite the severity of the situation, Lisa is sidetracked by nuisances within Springfield several times. Plot After the events of Level 2's cutscene, Bart has been declared missing and the hunt is on. Lisa, Bart's younger sister, has taken it upon herself to personally find Bart. She runs across town looking for any information about Bart's location, but her efforts are in vain until she consults Captain McAllister. Appearance Level 3 is the last unique level in the main game, as all other levels after this one reuse the maps from the first three levels. It takes place at the beach-side part of Springfield during sunset, it is also the last level to take place during the day, and is the first level to incorporate vehicle headlights. The map includes locations found in the show such as The Android's Dungeon, Barney's Bowalarama, the Aztec Theater, and of course, Krusty Burgers. Notable locations in Level 3 include the Squidport, the Burns Casino, the observatory, and the Duff Brewery. Lastly, half of the map is dominated by freeway and forest along with the Springfield Sign, and includes a smaller part of town, including the observatory, Kamp Krusty, a massive, destroyed bridge alongside a leaking dam, and The Android's Dungeon, while the other half is dominated by the ocean, and includes the Squidport, the Burns Casino, the larger part of town, the C-Spanker, and the Duff Brewery. Music Missions # Nerd Race Queen # Clueless # Bonfire of the Manatees # Operation Hellfish # Slithery Sleuthing # Fishy Deals # The Old Pirate and the Sea * Bonus: Princi-Pal Vehicles * Malibu Stacy Car (Starting vehicle) * School Bus (Purchase from Otto for 300 coins; must be used in Operation Hellfish) * Sedan (Level 3) (Bonus Mission) * Book Burning Van (Street Race prize) * Nerd Car (Purchase from Gil for 250 coins) * Donut Truck (Purchase from Gil for 250 coins) Wasp Cameras Main Article: Wasp Cameras#Level 3 Gags Main Article: Gags#Level 3 # Robot with the knife in the back of Android's Dungeon. # Radioactive Man cardboard cut-out at Android's Dungeon. # Yellow dumpster across the street from Krusty Burger. # Ball drop at Wall E. Weasel's. # Crane on top of the ship. # Alarm at the Observatory. # Perpetual motion machine on the desk at the Observatory. # Telescope at the Observatory. # Monkey in the matter transporter at the Observatory. # Flag at Kamp Krusty. # Boar's head at Kamp Krusty. Cards Angel Skeleton.jpg|Angel Skeleton Bart's Soul.jpg|Bart's Soul Lisa Lionheart.jpg|Lisa Lionheart Lisa's valentine.jpg|Lisa's Valentine Lisa's machine.jpg|Lisa's Machine Evil braces.jpg|Evil Braces Soypop.jpg|Soy Pop Trivia * This is the first level of the game not to take place at daytime. Instead, the level takes place at dusk. ** This is also the last level of the game to take place during a different time of the day, as the next four levels after this one take place towards night-time. * This is the only level of two things: ** This level, along with Level 4 are the only levels in the game where Homer has no role in the main story, as he only appears in the two levels as an optional driver for both his Family Sedan and 70's Sports Car. ** This is the only level in the game not to include a cutscene. * This map includes the Burns Casino, which is strange considering the casino was burned to the ground in the show, although it is likely that the game would've taken place sometime before the casino was burned down. Gallery Malibu Stacy Car.png|The Malibu Stacy Car, the stock vehicle for Level 3 Knightboat.png|The Knight Boat, the secret vehicle for Level 3 School Bus.png|The School Bus, the character-bought vehicle for Level 3 Sedan (Level 3).png|The Sedan, the bonus vehicle for Level 3 Book Burning Van.png|The Book Burning Van, the race-rewarded vehicle for Level 3 Donut Truck.png|The Donut Truck, one of two vehicles bought from Gil for Level 3 Nerd Car.png|The Nerd Car, one of two vehicles bought from Gil for Level 3 TheSimpsonsHitandRunLevel3Map.gif|The map of Level 3 Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run Category:Level Pages Category:Level 3